The Forbidden Fruits
by Starchik21789
Summary: WIP: GWSS. Ginny Weasely has grown into quite the young lady, attracting the attention of many boys in her year. However, the one man she hates will become the only man she wants, and perhaps the only one she can't have. Ch 11 Up!
1. An Introduction and a Detention

My first work, so be nice!

Characters, personalities, settings, and vocabulary were set by JK Rowling. Mood and plot set by me.

**Chapter One: Introduction and a Detention**

The bright afternoon sun shone through the glass windows of the Gryffindor common room, falling over empty chairs, tables piled with papers and books, and a squashy red armchair, in which a young woman was curled, breathing softly. Her green eyes fluttered open, looking sleepily at the large grandfather clock by the fire.

"Oh, damn!" Ginny Weasely cried, realizing the time. She rose quickly, grabbing her messenger bag and jamming books into it. She tossed the bag over her shoulder, pushing the back of the portrait of the Fat Lady, who muttered something about rude students not caring about her comfort. Ginny pulled her bright red hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck, panting.

Soon, she reached her destination. She dashed over the cobbled stones of the dungeons, hearing her footsteps echo through the empty stone walls. She quietly pushed open the door to the Potions classroom, steeling herself. The door creaked loudly, as she poked her vibrant red head into the cold room.

"Miss Weasely," a snide voice said as she stepped tentatively into the room. The rest of the class, made of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, stared at her. The Snape glided over to her.

"You are ten minutes late for my class," he said silkily, drawing himself to his full and considerable height. "I will not tolerate such a lack of respect. Explain."

She paled. While she wouldn't admit it, Professor Snape terrified her out of her mind. "I-I-I was taking a n-nap." she said, trying to keep her hands and legs from shaking. "I l-lost track of time. I--" She looked down at her feet, feeling herself go red. "Sorry. . ." She muttered, looking back up.

Snape smiled nastily. "Well, if you are so tired that you feel it appropriate to sleep through my lessons, then I suppose you will have to catch up this evening," he leaned in closer, "_in detention_."

She leaned back as far as she could, muttering "Yes, sir." She dashed over to a cauldron in the back, between Colin and Luna. She dropped her bag onto the floor, still shaking.

"He's a terribly wretched git," Colin whispered, leaning in towards Ginny, "I could report him to Mr. Macflin, if you want," he added excitedly. "He's become a friend of my father, and he's a school governor."

Ginny felt herself calm down. Colin's advances, while unwanted and slightly annoying, were humorous. "That's alright, Colin," she whispered, smiling at him.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted by Miss Weasely," Snape said, commanding the classes' attention with no more than a whisper, "I was discussing your latest O.W.L. Preparation Essays, which were a bit more abysmal than I would have expected from a class of trolls." The class went silent, embarrassed. "I shall now hand them out." He swept to the front row of cauldrons, saying "Keep in mind that these would be the grades you would receive, had this been your exam. Hopefully," he said, handing Luna back her essay, which had a great "P" scrawled across it, "you shall improve over the next seven months."

He handed Ginny her essay, which also had a spiky "P" across the top. She sighed. It was better than Colin's "D", but she had worked the entire evening, researching the properties of False Aconite. She would have complained to Luna, but Snape was currently giving her a searching, unnerving look. She looked into her cauldron, and Snape introduced the different ways to create a Soothing Serum.

At dinner that night, all the fifth years were complaining about the essay that was due the following Tuesday, a particularly confusing one all about the similarities and differences of a Soothing Serum created with wolfsbane and one created with a bicorn horn. However, Ginny was playing with her untouched salad, nervous of her detention with Snape. She wasn't afraid of the physical work, as she was used to scrubbing her own kitchen at home when she aggravated her mother. She _was_ afraid of Snape's presence; as of late, he had been giving her odd stares, meeting her green eyes with his cold black ones and holding them against her will. Harry sat down next to her, closely followed by Hermione on her other side.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Harry said to Ginny, grinning at her. He had quite a change over his personality after a discussion with Lupin over the summer, not being the sullen, depressed angsty boy that they had all expected. "He can't do anything _too_ horrible to you, can he?"

"I should hope not," Hermione said, sounding nervous, "If he tries to jinx you. . ."

"He won't jinx me," Ginny said, chuckling lightly. She knew he was horrible, but he was in the Order. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Nine o'clock," Ginny said to Luna, standing from the table in the Library, feeling somehow doomed.

"'bye," Luna said distractedly, absorbed in a book entitled _So, You Think You Saw a Scrimpled Dallatrum?_

Ginny walked down to the dungeons, knocking on the Potions classroom door.

"Enter," Snape's silky voice called form the room. She stepped in, noticing that only two of the candles were lit, both of them sitting on Snape's desk, which Snape sat behind, grading a set of papers. Ginny stared at her feet again, expectantly.

"There is a scraper on my desk," Snape muttered, not looking up, "and several frog brains under the cauldrons." he looked up. "Four hours," he stated simply. Ginny nodded, shaking again as she approached the Potions Master's desk. She took the wooden-handled knife, avoiding Snape's piercing gaze and approaching a cauldron. She leaned over, trying to pull the cauldron over.

"It's bolted," Snape said, smirking, "so you'll have to lie on your back."


	2. Sprouted Ideas

All that you see couldn't be here if it weren't for the brilliant mind of JKR. Don't think im brilliant enoughto come up with this stuff.

**Chapter Two: Sprouted Ideas**

Ginny stared at Snape. "_Now_," he said, barely speaking over a whisper.

Ginny was about to argue, but she remembered something that Ron had once said: _Don't mess with Snape; they say he can get very nasty._ She took a deep breath and sat on the floor. Snape's eyes glanced up at her, quickly looking back down and smirking at his papers.

She sighed and lay back, crossing her legs on the ground. She was now furious with herself for not changing out of her school uniform. She had ordered her skirts in a shorter length than was suggested to attract the boys' attention, but now she wasn't so sure this had been a good idea now that her skirt was riding so high up her thighs for her Potions Master to see.

Ginny began to scrape the dried gray masses from the underside of the black cauldrons, getting small bits on her face and in her eyes. It seemed like hours as she tried to chip off the lumps and keep her skirt down. _It might be better if he jinxed me_. Ginny thought to herself.

When the tapers had burnt halfway down, Snape cleared his throat. Ginny looked up from under her fifth cauldron, her face glistening with sweat and frog brains. He nodded towards her legs and Ginny looked, horrified to see her black knickers showing under her bunched-up skirt. She pushed her skirt down hastily, standing up, blushing as red as her hair.

"I-I. . ." Ginny broke off, blushing.

Snape stood, walked around his desk, and stood within six inches of Ginny. He took her chin in his hand, lifting it up so he could look into her eyes. Ginny's breath quickened as his other hand rose and stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered as his hand moved in front of her, exposing a particularly large chunk of frog brain that had been stuck on her cheek.

"Perhaps it would be best if you finished the detention tomorrow," Snape said coldly, "when you have changed into something more appropriate," Ginny looked at her skirt embarrassedly, "and when you have, ah, calmed down." He smirked, and Ginny gasped, shocked. _He has no right to tell me that!_ She thought angrily, but then, she wondered, _had he noticed her breathing?_

"Leave." Snape said harshly, "Tomorrow night at nine, you will be in my office." The command was in his usual soft voice, but it contained a harshness that caused her to simply nod and turn, walking as fast as she could from the room.

When she stepped onto the wooden landing of the Great Hall, she broke into a run. _How could he do that? _She thought to herself, feeling a tear prick in her eye. _How dare he grab my face like that? How . . . I should report him!_ But then she thought, _Why did Snape's caressing my face feel so . . . good?_ She felt so confused as she muttered "Waterwhisp" at the Fat Lady, who was still angry with her for earlier in the day.

Ginny stormed up the stairs, ignoring Colin's attempt to walk run over to comfort her. She rushed to Hermione's dorm, pounding on the door. Lavender Brown opened the door, looking surprised to see her at such a late hour, but called over to Hermione, who had been writing in a small book. Lavender muttered something about going to find Pavarti and left the room.

"Ginny, it's eleven, what--" she stopped, noticing Ginny's shaking, "Ginny?"

Ginny collapsed onto Hermione's bed, still shaking. "It was detention," she said simply.

Hermione sat down next to her, saying, "Oh, Ginny, it couldn't have been so terrible. What did he make you do?"

"I-- He just made me scrape frog brains from under the cauldrons," she said as Hermione sniffed disgustedly, "But I had to lay on my back, and, well," she blushed as she remembered, "I think I flashed him."

Hermione looked shocked, but then she smirked.

"What?" Ginny said, a bit angry that her friend thought it was funny that she had been so exposed in front of such a wretched man.

"Well, it's just," Hermione giggled, "the way you put it. . ." she snorted, and then she straightened up."I'm sure he didn't notice."

Ginny was silent. She decided not to tell Hermione that Snape told her that her underwear was showing, and she definitely wouldn't tell her about the excitement she felt at his touch. She sighed, and bid Hermione goodnight. She left the room and climbed up to her own dorm, feeling more uneasy than when she had left the dungeon.

She pulled off her robes and pulled on a large tee-shirt, falling onto her bed and fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with dark dungeons and uncontrollable desire.


	3. Staying Grounded

This fanfic brought to you by: The Wonderful World of Harry Potter, a universe by J K Rowling. She gets the credit, not me.

**Chapter Three: Staying Grounded**

The next day, Ginny found it strangely easy to concentrate on her lessons. Her Charms class was unusually distracting, as they were learning how to perform Cheering Charms. Colin and Ginny had been paired together, as usual, and Colin had been completely overenthusiastic with his wand, causing Ginny to go into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. As her Care of Magical Creatures lesson involved feeding Kneasle Hawks, which could become violent if manhandled, so the Gryffindors had to work hard to control the animals.

Ginny managed to keep other things on her mind until dinner, where Hermione sat next to her, saying things like "Remember to keep your pants on," causing Ginny to playfully smack her on the shoulder.

Nine o'clock came too soon. Ginny had shimmied into her jeans and pink sweater and was dashing down the stairs to the dungeon, knocking on the dungeon door.

"Come in," Snape called. Ginny entered, and Snape stood in front of his desk.

"You're late, again, Miss Weasely," Snape said. Ginny started to explain, but Snape cut her off. "I don't want to hear whatever excuse you have." he said, stepping closer to her. "I want you to help me clean my office." He stepped away from her, moving to a statue of a gargoyle. He muttered something, and the gargoyle shuffled aside, revealing a stone archway which led to a bedroom. Snape turned to look at Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny didn't expect this. "C-can't I just finish up the cauldrons?"

Snape let out a harsh laugh. "I finished them myself this afternoon, due to your lacking skills." He watched her, thinking, "What, are you frightened of my office?"

"No," Ginny said a bit too quickly.

Snape laughed again. "Good," he muttered, motioning her to follow him.

Ginny followed the thin back into her teacher's chambers. He pointed at a very messy desk, saying "Clean this," before moving over to his wardrobe.

Ginny bent over the desk, moving the papers into the folder on the desk. She looked over some of the papers, most of which were ungraded homework assignments. She shoved them into the folder, which somehow never seemed to expand, absorbing all the papers into one flat envelope. She cleared the desktop's contents into four folders and wiped the sticky and dusty desktop with a bottle of Mrs. Scour's Magical Mess Remover that looked at least fifty years old. She opened a drawer to store the folders, and she spotted a scroll with a green seal on it. A skull with a snake emerging from the mouth was burnt into the wax, and the seal was unbroken. Ginny sunk down below the edge of the desk, trying to peel back the edge of the scroll, but she was stopped.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked, ripping the scroll out of her hands and pulling her to her feet by her arm, right next to his body.

Ginny blanched, feeling Snape's breath on her face. "I-I--"

Snape stared into her face, holding her gaze with his cold black eyes which were currently furious and terrifying.

"Do _not_," Snape hissed into Ginny's face, "go through my personal possessions." He pushed her back, causing her to flail into a shelf behind his desk, knocking several potions onto Ginny's head and shoulders. She immediately went dizzy, slumping against the wall.

"Foolish girl," Snape groaned, "could you possibly be. . ." But Ginny heard no more. Her ears started ringing oddly, as if she'd been hit over the head with one of Snape's cauldrons, and her vision went blurry. She felt herself fall forward onto the cold stone floor, and felt no more.


	4. Rooted Feelings

JKR's ideas, my plot.

I had to go back and fix this one. There was some issue with a dead computer and not typing what i thought i had. mjor kudos to velvet storm for catchng it!

**Chapter Four: Sprouting Feelings**

Ginny awoke groggily, still feeling as if she'd been hit over the head with a very large rock. She sat up, not knowing where she was. She saw that she was lying on top of a great bed with a green silk sheet over her. She tried to sit up, but felt sick, so she just propped herself against a pillow. She looked for someone to talk to, and spotted a tall figure hunched over a trunk. _Snape_? she thought groggily, _I was in his office. . .potion of some kind. . ._ things were falling into her head, falling into place like a great puzzle. She coughed, trying to get her teacher's attention.

Snape whirled around, staring at Ginny, but then his face softened slightly. "I see you're awake," he said foolishly.

"Yes," Ginny said, still feeling dizzy. Snape pulled a vial off of his desk, gliding over to Ginny and handing it to her.

"Drink this," he said. "It is a broad-spectrum anti-toxin, so it should cause you to recover." He quickly turned, going back over to his desk, which was looking terribly messy again.

Ginny was feeling too ill to be skeptical, so she drank the vial's contents and instantly felt a bit more revived.

"It works slowly, so I'd suggest waiting here for a while." Snape said, still not looking up.

Ginny felt confused again. "Sir?" she asked tentatively, "why didn't you take me to the hospital wing?" she felt awkward asking, as he had most likely helped her a great deal, but then she realized that this was probably _Snape's_ bed, which made her feel even more awkward.

Snape looked up at Ginny. "I didn't want to bother Madam Pomfrey at this hour," he said simply, "Besides she would have asked me for the anti-toxin, anyways, so I thought it easier for everyone to stay here." He resumed grading his papers, but Ginny couldn't help noticing that he had become a bit flustered.

"But, sir," she continued, feeling a bit more awake, "Madam Pomfrey is a very qualified healer. She would have such a potion in her stores. And," Ginny added, sitting up, "I know that she stays awake until at least one in the morning, and it can't be past eleven." She stood, glad to be out of Snape's bed; it was giving her very odd vibes.

Snape looked up slowly, putting his quill down. "Miss Weasely," he said, his voice deadly calm, "do you assume that I _wanted_ to keep a student not of age or my house in my office at eleven at night?" He looked angry, and Ginny backed away from his desk.

"N-no, sir."

"It is just as well," Snape said, standing and walking to Ginny, "as that would be very," he took her shoulders in his strong hands, causing Ginny to shake like a leaf, "very improper, indeed." He leaned in, his face barely an inch away from Ginny's.

"Yes, sir," Ginny whispered, feeling oddly aroused by his commanding tone.

"Good," Snape said, his voice barely a whisper. He leaned in towards Ginny's ear, "We must not have anyone thinking that I want you here."

"No, sir," Ginny almost moaned as she felt his hot breath in her ear. He leaned in, far too closely, and brushed his ice-cold lips across Ginny's. The odd sensation made her shiver slightly, but she fell forward, wanting more.

Snape leaned back, looking into Ginny's eyes, suddenly letting her go. "Your detention is over, Miss Weasely," Snape said, motioning to the stone archway, his voice returning to its usual sarcastic tone. "The potion should have worked fully by now. If it has not, return tomorrow."

Ginny still felt as shaky as when she had awoken, but for completely different reasons. She nodded and walked back through the doorway, back into the Potions classroom. She looked over her shoulder. Snape was still staring at her, tracing a thin finger over his cheek. She turned and fled through the dungeons, stopping only when she was right outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. She caught her breath, smoothing her hair before she entered. She nodded at Colin, who quickly stood, putting his arm around her, trying to pull her to an empty armchair by the fire. Ginny shook him off by telling him that the detention had left her tired, and Ginny walked to her staircase as Colin looked dissapointed.

The warmth of her bed had never been so welcome to Ginny. After changing into a pair of pajama pants, Ginny slipped into her bed, her head buzzing. _Why had Snape not sent me to the Hospital Wing? Is Snape attracted to me? Am _I_ attracted to Snape? But I can't be. He's too wretched. But then, why not? He's not unnattractive._ Ginny shook herself disgustedly. _That's wrong! He could be my father!_

Ginny tried to clear her mind of Snape's icy cold voice that sent shivers through her spine, his feline movements that made her itch, his. . .Ginny yawned, rolling over. She fell into yet another restless sleep, tossing as an unseen man wove in and out of her fears.


	5. Cautious Offering

I only hope to live up to the great stories of JKR. Please, it's not my original idea, but my spinoff.

**Chapter Five: Cautious Offering**

Ginny wandered into the Great Hall, feeling slightly dazed. She sat near the end of the emptying Gryffindor table away from her friends. She served herself some shepherd's pie, but merely picked at it. How could she have let him do that? True, it was quite enjoyable, but that didn't make it any better. He was her _teacher_. She knew she couldn't possibly pay attention in Potions now. She groaned, shutting her eyes against the truth.

"Oy, Ginny!" She looked up to see Harry and Ron calling her over. Ginny stood, walking to the two boys. "What took you so long?" Ron said as he pulled her into the seat between him and Harry.

"I . . . had to put something in my trunk," Ginny lied. Harry smiled at her and placed his hand over hers. _That hand,_ Ginny thought, _it was last combing through my Potions professor's hair as he kissed me._ Ginny blushed and pulled her hand back into her lap.

Harry looked slightly hurt, but Ron apparently missed this exchange and accepted Ginny's excuse. "Cool. So, you ready for Quidditch tomorrow?" Harry went of into an excited rant, and Ron listened with a foolish grin on his face. Ginny was slightly distracted by their discussion, sometimes offering hopes that Katie Bell would be slightly more lenient than Angelina, but her head was still full of unanswered questions as well as a feeling of guilt.

Ginny stood, muttering something about having to talk to Hermione. Harry offered his arm jovially, and Ginny took it without thinking. Ron looked at the two of them and laughed. The three walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room, two of them happily discussing Quidditch, one brooding silently. Ginny walked over to the stairs quietly, but Harry stopped her.

"You alright, Gin?" Harry asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," Ginny said a bit too quickly, "I . . . I just have to work some things out. Bye, Harry."

Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a faint kiss. Ginny froze. She had surely wanted this for the past six years, but now it didn't seem so amazing. She managed a weak smile and dashed up the stairs. She threw open her door, planning on collapsing in her hopefully empty dormitory, but a girl with bushy brown hair and a huge mischievous smile on her face.

"I saw your little kissing escapade, Miss Weasely," Hermione giggled.

Ginny blanched. How had Hermione seen her kiss him? Had she been in the dungeons? Was that her prefect corridor this week? Hadn't the door been shut?

"Don't look like you're in so much trouble, Ginny," Hermione said as she stood and pulled Ginny to her bed and sat. "You've wanted Harry to kiss you for ages!"

Ginny sighed, relieved. "Oh," she managed to mutter.

"'Oh'?" Hermione cried, "You have the boy of your dreams finally kiss you, and al you have to say for yourself is 'Oh'?"

"Well. . ." Ginny trailed off. The fact that the last person besides Harry to touch her lips had been Professor Snape was slightly off-putting.

"You fickle little vixen!" Hermione said, playfully tossing a pillow at Ginny. Ginny caught the pillow deftly and hugged it tightly.

"He called me a vixen," she muttered aloud.

"Who called you a vixen?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No one," snapped Ginny. "It's been a long day, Hermione. I want to sleep." She rolled over, facing the doorway and hugging the pillow tighter to her.

"Ginny," said Hermione delicately, "it's only one o'clock."

Ginny rolled over. "Oh, sorry, 'Mione." She grumbled. "I'm just a bit confused right now."

"It's ok. Just know that if you want to talk, I'm here. I'll always keep your secrets, Gin.

Ginny sighed. She knew her friend was right, but this one was a bit too big and strange to tell anyone just yet.

Six o'clock on Saturday morning found Ginny, Harry, Ron, Katie, and the rest of the team in the air. Ginny and Katie had been flying top-speed at Ron, who had managed not to duck out this time.

"I'm sure that's what the Slytherins are planning," yelled Katie over the wind. "I heard Malfoy talking about it in the Library."

Ginny nodded as they all landed to hear the play reviews in the locker room. For nearly an hour and a half, Katie pointed at wiggling diagrams and droned on about complicated quaffle passes. After they were done, everyone seemed to wake from a stupor, and they all walked back to the castle. Katie walked along next to Ginny and lectured on chaser discipline.

As the entered the castle and walked along the fifth floor, Katie turned to Ginny and said, "I've gotten just as bad as Oliver, haven't I?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. She and Katie were close friends, but she did tend to ramble when it came to Quidditch. "I was never under Wood."

"Well, he was--OOF!" Katie fell backwards, sending whoever had been in front of her to the floor as well. Ginny offered a hand to Katie, and the other walker stood, dusting himself off.

"You had best watch where you're going, Miss Bell," came the silky tones of the Potions Master. He looked at Katie with disdain, but Ginny could have sworn she saw his eyes flicker over her for an instant. "Good day," he stated and with a swish of his black robes, he began to walk down the corridor.

"Professor," Ginny called. She didn't know why she did it as she saw Snape freeze in his tracks, but she had to speak to him. "Could I have a word about our Soothing Serum essay? I don't really understand the part about steaming the Aconite."

Snape turned quickly, surveying her, sizing her up. "Change into something a bit cleaner," he said, looking at her mud-spattered robes, "Then come to my office if you want to talk about the essay." The way he emphasized "essay" led her to believe that he knew her true intentions. Ginny dashed up to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Katie to call after her, but she didn't care. She dashed up to shower quickly and change into her jeans and a low-cut blue sweater. Then, thinking of her previous encounter in Snape's office, she swung a gold scarf around her neck.

She was soon walking down the dark corridor to Snape's office. She knocked on the door, and this time Snape opened the door a crack to look at her out of one cold black eye. He nodded and opened the door to admit her.

"So," Snape said coldly as he sat at his desk, motioning for a chair that was right across from his seat. Ginny say and waited for him to start apologizing for his behavior or to confess his attraction. "You didn't understand how to stew the aconite? It is a very simple process. You should find it in your book." He stood to open the door.

"Wait," Ginny called. Snape turned to look at her with his cold, questioning stare. "You just . . . But, why didn't you just tell me that in the hall?" She was sure he had understood her meaning of this meeting.

"I assumed you didn't want to discuss your essay," Snape said as he locked the door and muttered, "Silencio. Feel free to talk, Miss Weasely. The room has been sound-proofed, and you are wasting my free Saturday."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Well, I guess you know what I'm here about, sir."

"Naturally."

"I, well, sir, I can't stop thinking about it." She looked down at her feet. "I just want to know, was it a mistake or. . ." she looked up at Snape expectantly.

Snape took a long time to answer. "Miss Weasely," he said, weighing every word carefully, "it would be a bold and obvious lie if I told you I wasn't attracted to you, no matter how much it repulses me. After your little, ah, display yesterday, I assume you feel similar unless you were merely making a mistake?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure of what I feel yet. This," she shivered involuntarily, "my feelings frighten me."

"So, you feel something more than fear at the thought of me?" Snape asked nonchalantly as if they were merely discussing steamed aconite.

Ginny gulped and nodded slowly.

"Well, you know very well that nothing could happen, don't you?" Ginny nodded again. This was not the answer she had been thinking of. She was glad not to get detention for kissing Snape, but she couldn't lie to herself by hoping this would not go further. Snape stood and walked around the desk to pull Ginny to her feet. They were close again, much too close.

"Don't you see, Ginny?" he asked. She loved when he used her first name, the way it rolled in the air like silk. "We could never be together." He leaned in to whisper softly into her ear, "No one could ever accept it. If we were to even consider it, we would have to be of the utmost caution, but we won't try anything, will we?" His tongue darted delicately onto her ear, making her tremble like a leaf. "I just love the way you tremble when I touch you," he whispered as he lifted the scarf from her neck and tossed it to the floor.

"We. . ." Ginny was breathing very hard by now, leaning against this stronghold of a man, "can't do this. . ." She tried to pull back, but Snape had his arms around her now.

"Isn't that why you came down here?" He asked between soft kisses on her cheek, "To tell me we couldn't see each other like this?" He released her quickly. "Go, then. Either leave and don't play like this anymore. Or stay, if you wish. You are old enough to know the consequences of your actions." He sounded so matter-of-fact that Ginny considered leaving for one brief moment. However, she knew she couldn't. Both of them wanted this. "I would assume you are experienced enough to know what this will lead to, Miss Weasely."

Ginny started. Did he mean . . . he thought . . .? "What exactly do you mean by 'experienced'?" Ginny asked slightly angrily.

"I'd imagine you and Potter--"

"Oh, no!" Ginny said, a harsh laugh escaping her lips, "He doesn't like me that way." A thought went through her head. "You knew that I. . ."

"The entire castle knows, Miss Weasely," Snape said. That cruel smile was playing around his lips again. "except for Mister Potter, it seems."

"Well, I don't. . .I think that's over, now." She grinned sheepishly as she said, "Nothing happened between us."

"Good," grunted Snape, then softer, he said, "I didn't want to be a sloppy second to Potter." He walked back to the gargoyle and whispered the password, causing the archway to appear. Snape took Ginny's hand and led her to his room. He sat her on the bed and pulled off her sweater to reveal her camisole. Ginny was shaking in fear of what she was doing here and in anticipation to what was to come. He stepped back, tracing her face, breasts, and stomach with the tips of his fingers. A low moan escaped from Ginny's lips as he traced a small circle over her hips. He threw off his robes and unbuttoned his shirt, and then he pushed Ginny back onto the bed, kissing her softly.


	6. Sweetly Succumbing

WARNING: this is a chapter that makes the rating "m". I tried not to make the bedroom scenes too obscene, but then i didn't skip over the details. i hate when people do that ;-)

I have a deep fear of lawyers, so this is J K Rowling's brilliance, not mine.

**Chapter Six: Sweetly Succumbing**

Quite suddenly, he rolled off of her, sitting up and putting his head in his hands. "What the hell am I doing?" he moaned. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder, which Snape shook off angrily.

He turned to face Ginny, deadly serious. "Are you sure you want this? If you don't, it could put both of our lives in danger. This is illegal."

"Yes," Ginny said, surprised he would ask this, "I wouldn't have come to your back office if I didn't." With trembling hands, she began to pull the plain white shirt off of his shoulders. He turned and quite unexpectedly began to laugh at her.

"Honestly, Miss Weasely, you know nothing of the art of seduction." He turned back to her, taking her shaking hands in his steady ones, guiding them over his bare chest to his shoulders. He softly put her fingers over the shirt and helped her pull it off, slowly and sensually.

Snape then lifted Ginny's camisole. He pulled it over her stomach, her chest, her shoulders and head, tickling her every time his fingers touched her bare skin. Snape leaned over her and kissed her on the tip of her nose, then leisurely on her lips, then down her neck, finally planting delicate kisses on her breasts. Ginny ran her hands through his luxuriously silky black hair.

Ginny looked deep into Snape's black eyes as he looked up at her. He gave her a questioning look to affirm his intentions. Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. He tugged off the rest of their clothing and climbed on top of her.

"Steel yourself, Miss Weasely," Snape said huskily. "I've heard that this hurts." He then pushed forward, and Ginny felt what was the furthest from a pleasurable sensation.

"Bloody . . . hell," Ginny panted. She felt a tear prick in the corner of her eye, but she blinked it away hurriedly. Snape smirked at her; even when he was completely naked and shagging his student, Snape still managed to make his victim feel weak and stupid. Ginny tried to ignore the pain and smiled shyly. Snape grunted and continued. Ginny soon found a rhythm to the gentle rocking, and her feelings began to shift from painful to pleasurable.

She had read the love stories that Pavarti had delivered by a tiny little owl once a month and was kind enough to share with the other sixth years and Ginny, but the other girls just giggled as if they were being tickled relentlessly at the detailed descriptions of beautiful witches and their strong hunky lovers. Ginny had contemplated them at night, wondering if a man could actually do things like that to a woman. The pink rolls of parchment always described the climaxes as an electric shock that caused the witches to loose control of their voices and cry out many exciting and vulgar phrases and scream very loudly. However, as Ginny felt a long thin finger caress her as she rocked on the bed, she didn't loose control of her voice. She felt the familiar building of an impending orgasm, but when it finally washed over her, it was much stronger and did feel like an electric current. She panted as she felt her newly found lover climax, filling her up, and Snape fell on top of Ginny, panting as well.

"Not too bad," Snape said to Ginny, breathing heavily. Ginny blinked at him, and then began to giggle uncontrollably. Snape smirked as if he was trying not to laugh as he rolled off of her and lay on his side to watch her. She snorted in an attempt to stop, but this just made her burst out laughing. Snape's face was twisted in an attempt to keep a straight face, but he soon buried his face in the green pillow and laughed. It was a good laugh, a kind of hoarse but genuine laugh. Ginny looked over at him as he pulled his face out of the pillow.

"No, not too bad, at all," Ginny giggled. "You're absolutely terrible at post-coitus chat, you know that?" She yawned and placed her head on Snape's bare chest, but he pushed her off and quickly sat up.

"You can't stay here, Ginny," he said as he stood and walked to his wardrobe. Ginny gave a small smile at the sight of his pale, tight bum. _Bet not too many people have seen that_, she thought wickedly, but he merely pulled a black silken robe over his tall thin frame. "I imagine that Miss Bell is missing you by now."

"Oh, shit!" Ginny cried, sitting up and gathering her clothes and yanking them on hurriedly. She then blinked as she realized what she had said, looking sheepishly at Snape. "Sorry. What time is it?" she asked in a harassed manner.

"Eight fifteen," he said, walking over to her.

"Damn it," Ginny yelled as she tried to button her shirt.

"Calm down, Miss Weasely," Snape said quietly. He took the sweater out of her hands, motioning to the lack of buttons. Ginny looked up apologetically, and Snape smiled slyly at her. He turned her around and brushed her hair back into its ponytail, and Ginny sighed audibly. She loved having him play with her hair. He turned her back around and pushed his still icy lips against Ginny's and caressed her lips with his muscled tongue.

"I will let you know of the next time we can do this," Snape whispered. "That is if you want to continue this affair?" He looked almost worried, as if he was scared that Ginny would be repulsed by his lovemaking.

"Of course," Ginny said. She walked towards the stone archway, followed by Snape. He unlocked his door and opened it for her, being careful to stay out of the view of anyone in the corridor.

"Remember, Miss Weasely," Snape called as she walked out of the room. She turned, smiling at him, "the aconite is to be steamed at one hundred degrees. And wipe that ridiculous smile off of your face. It is not wise to constantly display one's stupidity."

Ginny was confused for a moment only, but she caught on, gave him a disgusted look, and said "Yes, sir." A few Slytherins looked at her suspiciously, but they passed with no incidence. Ginny positively bounced up the stairs, twirling through a tapestry and onto the Gryffindor landing, sighing "Waterwheels," at the Fat Lady, who looked suspicious but shrugged and let her in. Colin woke from a light slumber in the chair by the fire, trying to stop Ginny to talk to her.

"I'm a bit busy, Colin," she said, and she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, which caused him to have a similarly dreamy look on his face as he wandered off. Ginny climbed up to her dorm, jumping on the bed. She wanted to shout about her recent experience, but she couldn't. She contented herself with hugging Hermione very tightly when she came in and asked if Ginny had seen Crookshanks. She bounded out of the room, laughing freely, as Hermione watched her with an eyebrow raised.

"She's gone so odd, lately," Hermione said to Colin from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," Colin said dreamily, watching the dancing girl leap through the portrait hole.


	7. Withering Friendships?

I'm sorry the latest installment has taken so long, but I wanted to leave the story at a good stopping place where I could add detail concerning the latest book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Who knew the additional information could lead to such a wonderfully angst-filled chapter?

There's a bit of confusion as Snape wasn't the potions teacher in Ginny's 5th year. To those who have been reading this fic for a while, you've already read the background, so the year won't really matter. If you're just starting to read this fic, thanks for taking the time to read, and you can just pretend, right?

**WARNING!** This chapter contains spoilers for HBP, regarding the identity and actions of the HBP, as well as a vital death and other things that you might not understand if you haven't read HBP. I have told you; I have warned you. Let the story now begin!

The genius was by JKR. I just make mudpies in her sandlot.

**Chapter Seven: Withering Friendships**

It had been nearly a year since Ginny's affar with Snape. He had contacted her once, two weeks after that evening, saying that they had been found out. Ginny had been terrified and had intentionally landed a detention with Snape for not calling him "sir". That evening, as she was supposed to be cleaning out the ingredients cubboard, she had asked, terrified, if she was to be expelled or if he was to be fired. He had assured her that the one who had seen Ginny leave and noticed an odd jauntiness in the girl, who he strongly hinted had been the headmaster, was completely forgiving, but if they were caught again, Snape would serve in Azkaban and Ginny would be expelled and have her mother informed. They had not spoken since, and Ginny felt oddly empty.

It had also been six months since Dumbledore's death. Ginny had taken the news quite well according to her mother, but se was still in shock. Most thought it was because she had loved the headmaster dearly and couldn't accept that the world's greatest wizzard had been murdered, which was true, but the real reason for her amazement had been Snape.

_I slept with him!_ was all she could think. She had lost her virginity to the Death Eater who had killed her headmaster when he was at his weakest. It made her sick. She had not confided the secret to anyone, and didn't plan to just now. The animosity the others felt for the self-proclaimed Half-Blood Prince made this proclimation a bit unwelcome, she presumed. However, the secret burned inside of her so badly that she couldn't seem to stand it.

Then, there were always her other speculations. Had she been the only student he had been with, or was she just one of his toys? Had he felt anything for her other than lust? She almost wished that she had not been the only one he had taken to bed, as then others could feel her pain, too. But she assumed if he did have another student, it was likely to be a Slytherin, who would hate her more than her family for sleeping with Snape. As for his feelings towards her, she would feel horribly used if she had just been another peice of ass to him, but then, she felt sickened at the thought of a Death Eater liking, even loving her.

Her situation with Harry didn't make things any better. It was true, she still fancied him, but with his new theory that not dating her would somehow protect her from Voldemort, it had beenincreasingly difficult to see hope in ever having a relationship with him again. Besides, if he ever found out about her affair with Snape, he would never speak to her again. After his continued hate of Snape, which had intensified after he found out that Snape was half the reason for his parents' death, any information about liking him could send him over the edge.

On a dreary autumn day a few weeks into the term, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Common Room; they were the only ones who had a free period at that time. Hermione was gushing over Ron to Ginny, who had heard just enough about her brother's love life.

"What about Remus?" Ginny asked, laughing sardonically.

"Oh," Hermione blushed crimson, "well, that was four years ago, and he had Tonks now. And. . .oh, it was a stupid crush, Ginny. I mean, he's a _teacher_, for God's sake! Don't tell me you never fancied a teacher before."

Ginny was about to retort when Hermione's comment fully set in. Ginny blushed bright scarlet and found herself quite incapable of speech.

"Oh, did you, then?" Hermione asked curiously. "I was only joking; I thought I was the only one. Well, out with it." She leaned in next to Ginny, smiling broadly. "Who was it? Lockheart?"

"Shut up," Ginny muttered, staring into her lap. Oh, what she wouldn't give to tell someone! "No one, okay?"

"It is so someone," Hermione retorted. "Someone you don't want anyone to know, it sounds like. Firenze? Hagrid, maybe?"

Ginny snorted. "Hagrid? No offense to him or anything, but who the ruddy hell would fancy him. Besides Maxime, you know." Hermione was trying to think of a teacher that would be highly embarassing to Ginny, but Ginny thought she was going about it the wrong way. She would never expect it. . .

"Hang on!" Hermione shouted, coming out of thought. Ginny looked up. "It wasn't. . . no! You wouldn't have felt like that. I won't even insult you by sugessting it, Ginny."

"Who?" Ginny said with a mounting sense of dread. Hermione knew, she had to know.

"I was gong to say Snape, but there is no way. . . Ginny?" for ginny had just looked down dejectedly into her lap. "Oh my GOD!" Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth. "But, Ginny! He's a---"

"I know," Ginny moaned, "He wasn't at the time. Or, at least, I didn't know he was. But. . .Oh. . .I don't know." she felt a huge knot well inside her throat and a moist feeling in the corner of her eyes. "Hermione," she said, breaking into sobs and falling onto her best friend's shoulder. "I. . ." but she couldn't carry on.

"It's okay," said Hermione, thoughroughly shocked, "it was just a little crush. Nothing happe--- wait, _did_ anything happen?"

Ginny burst into more terrified sobs. "I-I didn't want things t-t-to go that far." She wailed, "B-but he seemed so n-n-nice at the time, and he-he liked me, too, I think."

Hermione sat Ginny up. "Now, it's alright," she said, sounding as if nothing was right at all. "What happened?"

Ginny sniffed, but shook her head. "You're g-going to kill me. It was during one of th-those detentions, and he just s-sort of took me t-to his r-r-room. . ."

"No," Hermione whispered frightfully. "Oh, Ginny. You _didn't_." Ginny nodded dejectedly. "NO! Oh, but that's illegal! Not to mention highly immoral. And. . .GINNY!" Hermione looked ready to slap her best friend. "He killed Dumbledore!"

"I know," Ginny said as a fresh wave of sobs overtook her. "But he. . .he really seemed interested. And I w-w-wanted to know. . ." she couldn't continue.

Hermione said nothing. She stood and glared down at Ginny. "You little slut," she muttered, saying each word very clearly, "I hope you're happy." With that, she stormed off, leaving Ginny sobbing and now wishing she had kept the secret to herself.

It had been a depressing week, to be sure. Hermione wasn't speaking to her anymore, and Ron and Harry were very curious to find the reason.

"We just had a row, okay?" Ginny siad, turning so suddenly upon her brother that he fell over in the street. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just head over to the Tree Broomsticks." Harry helped Ron to his feet and shrugged. They headed into the warm interior of the Three Broomsticks, which had been decorated with holly and fairy lights, and saw Tonks standing behind the bar. Madam Rosmerta was still recovering from the Imperious Curse, and Tonks and Lupin had kindly moved into Hogsmeade to assist in keeping the shop open. Ginny suspected it was to keep an eye on the school, as Mcgonagall wasn't quite the wizzard Dumbledore was. Her hair was in a violent turqoise shag cut today, and Ginny was happy to see a broad smile on her face. Ever since the wedding, she had become a much more enthusiastic witch, but just as Ginny had been thinking about what a wonderful thing Lupin had been for her, she saw her face fall. She frowned for a moment, laughed without humour, and then opened her mouth and gasped.

As Ginny walked over to her to ask her what was up, she heard Tonks say, "No way! She wouldn't!"

"That's what I thought, too," said another voice. Ginny froze. It was Hermione talking to Tonks, and she had a good idea of what it was about. She had just turned on her heels when Tonks called her.

"Ginny!" she said harshly. Half the bar, including Ron and Harry, looked surprised to hear Tonks yelling, "you get your sorry arse back here this instant!" Ginny ignored her, running as fast as she could from the bar. She could hear the door open and slam behind her, but she didn't know who was follwoing her, nor did she care. She had just gotten past the Shrieking Shack when a figure collided into her back and knocked her into the snow.

"Get off!" Ginny hissed, trying to free her arms from under her to reach her wand.

"How could you?" she heard Tonks say. "How dare you? He's a bloody Death Eater, Ginny! You knew that, even if it was a year before he rejoined."

"You seemed to trust him," Ginny muttered into the snow. She heard a frustrated yell come from her captor.

"Yeah, but I never _shagged_ him!" Tonks turned her over. She was more furious than Ginny had ever seen her. "You crossed the line, Ginny. Hell, you mutilated it!"

Ginny was silent. She would not cry this time. "I made a mistake. He was the one who pushed it that far."

"It takes two to tango, Ginny," Tonks retorted. "D'you honestly think we--" Tonks looked off into the distance for a moment.

"What?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

"It's just. . .but I doubt it would work."

"What?" Ginny repeated.

"You might be able to spy for us. If you were to seduce him. . ."

Ginny snorted derisively. "Tonks, I've told you; the whole thing was his idea. I was just something he could use." She felt dirty at the thought of this, but chose to ignore it at just the moment.

"But you have this thing with men." Tonks replied. "Actually, its more that they have a thing for you. They can't keep their eyes off of you. It's like you're part-veela or something."

Ginny just gaped at her. "I. . . but it's just stupid boys at school. I couldn't hook one of the best Legilimense in the world! He'd know! Besides, the thought of what I did disgusts me."

"You did it once for nothing but personal feelings," Tonks retorted. "Surely you could do it again if you could help the Order. And, besides, it's not just foolish schoolboys." Tonks smiled darkly. "Remus told me that whenever you were in his class, he couldn't concentrate properly. He even asked Kingsley and Sirius, who all felt the same, and they all agreed it was some sort of potion, but it never wore off, did it?"

Ginny stared. "But, so," she was having a hard time comprehending this, "I. . .wow."

"Yeah," said Tonks, "so, I guess it wouldn't be that hard to seduce a Death Eater with a bit of a love potion to help. I can ask Remus what he thinks tonight."

"You wouldn't tell him about the affair, would you?" Ginny asked tensely.

Tonks looked her over, taking in her terrified face that still had a smudge of snow on it. "No, I guess not," she finally said. "I'll just tell him that I thought of the idea for some girl to spy on him and that wou said you would do it to help the Order."

Ginny nodded determinedly. "Okay, I'll do it if they approve of the plan."


	8. Replanting Old Relationships

I'm running out of clever metaphors to compare the great creator and the one who uses her characters, so just know that most of this is J.K. Rowling's idea, not mine.

**Chapter Eight: Replanting Old Relationships**

It was an oddly cloudy evening when Ginny showed up in Spinner's End on the Friday evening a week before Christmas day. Her mother had sobbed about how her poor little girl was so brave to give up her virtue to such a rank man, and Harry had called Snape several colorful names that Ginny had never heard. The rest of the Order just gave her grim smiles as she Disapparated to a wizzarding town close by and walked the mile to Snape's house. She was wearing her black traveling cloak pulled over her head and a pair of spiky stiletto boots. Tonks said with a grin they would be more attractive. She approached the small house and braced herself. What would he say when he saw her? Would he slam the door in her face? Would he alert Lord Voldemort that the Weasely's youngest girl was trying to spy on the Death Eaters? Would he just laugh and think she was being desperate for more sex? She was about to find out, she supposed. She walked up the steps and gave a feeble knock on the door. She heard footsteps. She could leave now, if she wanted. She heard the key scrape in the lock. She could just Dissapparate. The door creaked open, and the pale face and hooked nose of her Potions master slipped into view.

For a moment, he just stared at her out of those icy black eyes. His face was emotionless, so Ginny couldn't be sure of what he was thinking. She was sure that he was searching her brain for any information, but Ginny was ready. Tonks had been teaching her Stealth Occlumency, which was undetectable and could be used to change thoughts into whatever one wanted, and Ginny seemed to have a knack for the art. She got the original idea from Professor Slughorn, who had taken over the Defense post this year, and had mentioned it to her with a faint wink. She guessed it was just her natural charm at work again.

"Weasely," Snape said with a sneer on his face.

"Sir," Ginny said, kneeling and kissing his long thin hands. A bit dramatic, but it got the point across. He took her hands and pulled her to a standing position.

"What a pleasant surprise." He held onto her hand and brought her into his house. It was small, dingy, and rather cramped, as if someone had not lived there for a long time but had stayed no where else for several months. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape asked as he took a bottle of wine and two delicate glasses from his cupboard. "Wormtail would do this normally, but he is away on business." He sat the glasses on the wooden table for one and poured a copious amount into both of them. "Please," He brought a chair from a pantry and set it across from his own, "sit." He took a seat himself.

Ginny sat down across from him, suddenly feeling very nervous about this whole ordeal. He stared at her questioningly as he traced a thin finger over his wine glass. "I was just," she started, trying to remember Lupin's reason for her visit, but it evaded her as soon as those dark eyes fell upon hers. "I can't stop thinking of the situation from my fifth year," she blurted out. Not quite what Lupin had suggested, but she thought it would do.

Snape continued to study her, then he let out a small snort. "Do you honestly think you will still get in trouble for that, Miss Weasely?" he asked as he stood. "The only ones who know of our little affair are sitting in a small house in a muggle neighborhood or are currently exploring a great adventure the weak call 'death'."

Ginny stared into her goblet of wine. She decided to ignore both the slight on Dumbledore and the fact that two people, one who was nervously waiting in a cramped kitchen and one who was working with her werewolf husband, knew about the affair. "Yes, but even so. . ." she trailed off. She had no idea of how she could work her way to the subject she so desired to discuss.

"Or, perhaps, you aren't worried that you will get into trouble," Snape said, looking out of his window and walking over to draw the curtains. "Perhaps you can't stop thinking of, dare I say it, the experience itself?" he looked back at her. "Tell me, Ginny. I won't penetrate your brain unless I have to; the Ministry could pick up my small amount of magic and arrest me at any moment if I perform Legilimensy. Are you here to tell me that you are disgusted by our little romance, or are you here in pursuit of more?"

Ginny looked into his face, which was oddly emotionless. He couldn't perform Legilimensy? That was good news. But she had other desires on her mind, much more primitive desires than to help the Order of the Phoenix. She stood and leaned towards him, standing on tiptoe, and brushing her lips against his.

He was taken aback so far that he actually didn't move for a moment. Then, he suddenly pushed her back into her seat and strode to the kitchen sink. "Miss Weasely, Miss Weasely," he said, shaking his head almost in mirth, "You are either up to something or are far too desperate for your own good. You attract men far too easily to be desperate for contact. What is it that you're doing?"

"Sir . . . Profess--" She searched for a proper title, but none came to mind, "I had to escape from my house at eleven at night to come here. Do you honestly think that anyone would approve of sending a witch that is barely of age to a Death Eater's house to do God-knows-what, just to get information?"

Snape considered. "I suppose not. And yet, here you stand. You have the male attracting power of a veela, Miss Weasely. I know that I am not the only one who was . . . attracted to you at Hogwarts. Lockheart spoke of you incessantly, Lupin went red whenever your name was mentioned, and even Flitwick said you had a certain charm to you that he could not identify. I happen to know that my looks are not extraordinary," he swept his long curtain of hair from his face to emphasize, "and my personality is not appreciated. Why are you here?"

"I want to be." Ginny said it as part of her work, but she realized that it was true. He had some sort of attracting power over her, much like the one she seemed to have over him. "I just want to be here. Is it so hard to realize that someone finds you very appealing?"

"Yes." He sat on the sofa, and Ginny followed suit. "I have yet to find anyone who has admitted to liking me in more than a platonic sense. Come to think of it," he let out a sneering laugh, "I have yet to find anyone who has admitted to liking me in _any _sense."

"Me," Ginny answered simply. "I told you, I--" but she was cut off by a pair of icy lips that pressed against hers. She was taken aback only for a moment, but she soon remembered what to do. She parted her lips questioningly and felt a quick tongue dart into her mouth, searching, probing like a snake in the grass. She trapped it lightly as it receded, grasping the strong muscle with her lips, teasing him and begging him for more.

He was the first to pull back, as usual. "I ought not to have done that," he muttered as he turned from her.

"Why not?" Ginny asked almost angrily. "We are both attracted to each other. I have not asked you a single question about your work."

"Yet," muttered Snape.

Ginny let out a cry of frustration. "Listen to you! You don't seem to be able to recognize that there is a beautiful young woman in front of you who wants you! Most men, Death Eaters included, would _die_ for this, even if the girl is considered to be a blood traitor."

"You know, I think you're right," Snape said as he turned back to her. "I think some of them _would_ die for this opportunity. Perhaps I would as well, but death does not exactly appeal to me at the moment. You and your Order would really like to be one-up on me for killing off your Headmaster, wouldn't you?"

"They would. I wouldn't. Like I said, no one but you and me know I'm even here."

"Ginny," Snape almost shouted in exasperation, "I don't think you understand my predicament. I have been playing a double agent for the Dark Lord for the past sixteen years. Your side thought me innocent because of my skilled Occlumency, and the Dark Lord has never forgotten that. He is still studying Legilimency just to make sure I do not get ahead of him. If he were to discover that I was with you, especially in bed, he would be very curious to know your motives, indeed."

"But He could tell that you and I were only . . . you know . . . and nothing more."

Snape stared at her thoughtfully. "Well, you seem to have thought this out. Maybe it's just me thinking everything will go wrong."

"It would seem so," Ginny almost purred. Now she was getting somewhere. Who cared if the Order found anything out? She might be able to have sex with him again.

Snape stood abruptly. "Very well, I can see no problems with the two of us having casual relations in exchange for nothing but our pleasure. Come." He took her hand as she stood and led her to a small room in the back of his house, looking back at her with a rare smile.


	9. The Romance Blooms Again

**OY! SEX WARNING!**

If sex scenes offend you in any way, feel free to skip to the next chapter. You won't miss anything but gratuitous sex and a description of Snape's bedroom, which wouldn't do you any good unless you want to envision yourself there. (That would be me.) However, as many of you probably found this when searching for "M" rated stories, I doubt very much that you want to skip it ;)

JKR as Veronica Corningstone: You write FanFic with my world and characters?

Me as Ron Burgundy: I dabble . . . _performs show-stopping fanfic-ness which includes setting a martini on fire and performing "the Aqualung"._

Shut up, I'm doing this at midnight.

**Chapter Nine: The Romance Blooms Again**

The bedroom was much like the rest of the house: small and cluttered. However, the bed was large, not as grand as the beds at Hogwarts, but rather cozy looking. Mixed sheets and blankets were tangled on the bare mattress, and a quilted comforter laid upon the floor.

"My humble abode," he said with a sneer. "I won't apologize for the mess."

"It doesn't matter," Ginny replied. "I like clutter." She was sick of discussing the room. She could feel the usual tingle of excitement he brought upon her. She leaned up against him again and kissed him, letting their tongues mingle for a few minutes.

After a moment, she felt herself being pushed backwards, and she stepped back until she fell over the bed. He fell on top of her for a moment. His weight felt oddly comforting on top of her, as if he was protecting her, but he soon rolled off to kick off his shoes and robes. Ginny pulled off her robes as well. Snape looked down at her, clad only in her underclothes and her boots. As his eyes caught her spiked shoes, he let out a harsh laugh.

"Always trying to be seductive, aren't we?" he asked with a slightly sinister smile. "One day, you will learn that sensuality has less to do with leather and black lace and being, ah, experimental and more to do with attitude and feeling. Subtlety, one might say." To demonstrate, it seemed, Snape leaned in and unzipped the knee-high boots, letting a finger trace the inside of her calf as he removed it. Ginny shivered involuntarily as he started to work on the other one, and she let out a small sigh as he let his finger graze the bottom of her foot.

"See?" he asked as he traced his finger along her collarbone.

"Yes," Ginny practically groaned, "I . . . oh, it feels wonderful."

Snape let out a small cough that could have been a laugh. "You are just used to inexperienced young adolescents. They are far too eager to know how to please anyone but themselves, so they hurry things along, and just as you have become to kiss, it is over." He lay down next to her and began twirling a lock of her hair around his thumb, making Ginny shake like a sapling in a gale. "I research everything I do fully, including how to please a woman. But enough chitchat, I think."

He leaned over her and began kissing her again. She returned them as best she could, but he seemed to want her to do nothing. Whenever his lips would touch hers and she tried to kiss back, he would pull away to kiss her cheek or her forehead. After a few minutes of these delicate lip caresses, he pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders and reached to the clasp in the front, which caused Ginny to shiver again.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "That," he said, his breathing a bit heavier than it had been, "is seductive. When you shudder like that." He unhooked the clasp and let her breasts fall freely. "You've grown," he said as he stared at her full chest. He planted several soft kisses over her neck and chest, finally letting his lips reach their final destination. When he lightly brushed his lips over the soft pink mounds, she sighed deeply, remembering the feeling from so long ago.

Ginny slowly worked her way out of her underwear and tried to sensually do the same to him. She traced a finger over his thin stomach and hooked his shorts with her fingers, but as soon as they were off, Snape gave her an appraising look.

"We're getting better," he said, but he couldn't seem to take the less-is-more approach for any longer. He pushed her over and climbed on top.

The feeling as he entered her was immensely better than her last experience. There was no mixed pain, just pleasure. The rhythm was easier to detect this time, a steady in and out, in and out. She continued to lean forward and kiss him delicately, and he finally returned them. After several minutes, she could feel the impending climax begin to build within her. As she kissed him, she let her lips travel up to his ear and began blowing gently to tickle. He groaned loudly, sending both her and himself over the edge as they shared their climaxes.

He lay on top of her for a few minutes as both of them panted. Then, he rolled off of her, looking at her with a strange look. She looked resolutely back at him, resting her head on his chest. The steady breathing was so relaxing, Ginny felt as if she might fall asleep right here, beside the man on whom she was supposed to be spying. He combed his fingers through her hair, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ginny?" Snape asked softly.

"Yes?"

"You still can't stay here."

She had been fearing this. "I know." she thought to herself, _Can't you hold me just a bit longer_, but knew better than to voice this feeling out loud. She knew she mustn't get feelings involved, but was it already too late?

She sat up and began to gather her clothes. She spotted the spiky-heeled boots and chuckled to herself.

"Your idea?" asked Snape as he pulled on a black silk dressing gown.

"N -- Who else's would it be?" She had almost told him it was Tonks's idea; that would be a sure way to get into trouble.

"It just didn't seem like something you would wear," he replied, standing and helping her do up her robes, which she had been trying to do backwards. "I imagine you will want to do this again, Ginny."

"If it's possible . . ." she trailed off as she still couldn't think of what to call him. He wasn't her teacher anymore, and "sir" seemed a bit submissive.

"I am free every Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday evening for the rest of the month. I know you will be in school in a few weeks, but feel free to visit until then." He walked her out of the bedroom to his living room and opened his front door.

She stepped into the night air, which strangely seemed a bit warmer than before. She stood on the doorstep and turned to kiss him goodnight. He returned it very sensually, letting his tongue massage hers softly. They broke apart, and he whispered softly into her ear, "You may call me Severus."

OK, I realize now that I could never write erotic literature, but I hope I'm getting better. Please, review away, even if you just want to tell me "PWMS" (please write more soon) or "gawd ur fic suxx i cant beleeve im wastin meh tyme readin dys shyt" (Oh, God forbid I get any 733t reviews . . . -shudders-)


	10. Girls will Talk

So all of this except for the sweet plotline is pretty much done by J K Rowling, and I hope she would approve of my fanfic skills. If so, Pedro would provide his protection. _Gosh_! I'm using _Napoleon Dynamite_ to make my warranty statement. Flippin' _idiot_!

**Chapter Ten: Girls Will Gossip**

"Well, what did you find?"

Ginny had returned only a moment ago, but several members of the Order had already shown up, despite the late hour. Tonks was in a pair of purple slippers and was tousle-haired, Lupin kept yawning, and Professor McGonagall wore her tartan dressing gown. Harry, Hermione, and her family were all in various sets of pajamas and bathrobes.

"Not much," Ginny replied truthfully, "I thought it was best just to start a foundation. He was really curious; he almost wouldn't hear of the . . . affair." Mrs. Weasely let out a stifled sob. "Mum, it's alright. I did find out something, though. The Ministry don't know he's still at Spinner's End, so he won't do magic unless he has to."

Lupin turned to Tonks. "Didn't you tell them he was living in Spinner's End?"

"Yeah, I did," said Tonks, "but they said they looked there and everyone was gone. They say they've been watching it for the past few months, and they haven't caught any magic done there. Must have given up, I expect."

"Well, is there anything else, Ginny?" Professor McGonagall asked tensely. "Anything at all could help the Order."

"Not really, that's it," Ginny answered as she racked her brain for any passing comment.

"This is vital," McGonagall hissed. "We need to know anything and everything."

"Um," Ginny thought, "he prefers old red wine and owns a black silk dressing gown."

The entire kitchen burst into laughter, except for Mrs. Weasely, who looked thoroughly depressed, and Professor McGonagall, who looked scandalized. "That might be a bit too much information," she sniffed. "Well, if that's all, I'm going home." And with a faint _pop_, she Dissapparated.

"We should head home, too, dear," Lupin said to Tonks.

"Actually," Tonks replied as she looked at Ginny, "I was thinking of staying here with Ginny and Hermione, if that's alright with you, Remus."

"Absolutely," he said. He smiled and gave her a swift peck on the lips and was gone with a faint _crack_.

"Hope that's alright, Molly," asked Tonks questioningly.

"Fine, fine," she said with an oddly weepy voice, "All of you, up to bed, now. I don't want you staying up too late."

Ginny, Hermione and Tonks headed up the stairs to Ginny's room, saying nothing until the door was shut and locked. As soon as Ginny turned, however, Tonks and Hermione began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh, I'm glad you think it's so damn funny," Ginny huffed. She flopped onto her bed, and Hermione settled onto the one Mrs. Weasely had conjured for her. Tonks pulled out her wand and made a small cot with bright yellow sheets materialize, and she sat down upon it gingerly.

"It's just such an odd situation that there's nothing else to do but laugh," Hermione giggled. "I mean, he was our teacher for six years, and, even if you . . . RONALD WEASELY, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET THAT OUT OF MY SIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Ginny whirled around to see a bit of fleshy string zoom from under the door, and she heard a series of swear words come from her brother's room.

Ginny strode to the door and pointed her wand at it, muttering "impervious."

"Extendable ears?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Yeah, I thought Mum had gotten rid of them again," Ginny replied as she settled back onto her bed. "I guess Fred and George can just keep sending them with Errol."

"Yes, but you're changing the subject, Ginny," Hermione said, smiling mischievously. "So, how was it?"

"Oh, can it," Ginny said as she changed into her pajamas. "That's my business, not yours."

Tonks grinned up at her. "You know you deserve this, Ginny. Anyone who sleeps with someone for an exchange--"

"Wait, this was your bloody idea," Ginny retorted. "I was willing to live and let live, but _someone_," she looked pointedly at Hermione, who blushed slightly, "had to go and tell a member of the Order."

"But I think it will turn out alright," Hermione said nervously. "I mean, if he can't do Legillimency, then you really might find out something. Or you can at least give us things to tease you about."

"And you're getting free sex. Don't complain. So," Tonks almost chuckled, "is he, ah, skilled in the ways of love?"

Ginny chucked a pillow at her head. "I won't dignify that with a response," she said huffily.

"I wouldn't think so," Hermione giggled. "I mean, _look _at him. Would you really think he was?"

"Definitely not," said Tonks.

"It just so happens that he is very--" Ginny covered her mouth and looked at the girls who were now rolling on the floor with laughter. "You did that on purpose," Ginny pouted.

"Yeah, we did," Tonks said as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Well, what all did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I . . ." Ginny could not see any way of getting out of this without being pestered for the rest of Christmas break. "Fine. If you must know, we argued for a good long while over wine; he didn't seem to think the whole affair was a good idea at first."

"But he gave in, I'm guessing?"

"Yes." Ginny said in a final manner.

"And?"

"And then we . . . you know." Ginny blushed fuchsia.

Tonks and Hermione continued to giggle. "Was it nice?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," said Ginny grumpily.

"Kinky?" questioned Tonks.

"No!" Ginny hissed as she went an even darker shade of maroon. The thought of having out-of-the-ordinary sex with Severus _did_ seem enticing, but this was not the time to think about it. "You'll notice that I don't ask you detailed questions about _your_ sex lives."

"Well, Remus is fairly orthodox in his bedtime behavior," Tonks said thoughtfully. "Nothing really to tell that you haven't already done with Snape, I'd think. Oh, unless there's a full moon," She gave a soft wolf howl, looking completely unabashed, "then things can get interesting."

"And, I could go on for _hours_ about having sex with your _brother_," Hermione giggled.

Ginny faked a vomiting fit. "I really don't want to know about you lot's love lives. I was just making a point. Wait," She turned to Hermione, "you two haven't . . ."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," mimicked Hermione. Ginny gave her a very evil look, and Hermione added, "Just joking, Ginny. No, we haven't." Hermione looked oddly crestfallen to admit it.

"Did he like the boots?" Tonks asked interestedly.

"No," Ginny retorted as she removed the boots and tossed them on the floor, "He thought they were slutty. He seemed to be more interested in me not being overtly sexy. He didn't seem to think it was something I'd wear. He got rather suspicious." She decided not to tell Tonks that she had almost admitted that they were her idea.

"Ah, Remus feels the same way about them," she sighed as she leaned over to pick the boots up.

"So, he's interested in subtlety, I'm guessing?" asked Hermione. "Can you pull that off, Ginny?"

"Oh, you're evil, Hermione," Tonks giggled.

"I can," Ginny muttered as she pulled the sheets over her. "He says I'm becoming more subtle, and apparently, most men over twenty find that enticing."

"I can only imagine," Hermione yawned as she, too, pulled the sheets over her. "So, when are you going to meet with him again?"

"I might go next Wednesday," Ginny said. She flicked her wand to dim the lights. "He's free tomorrow, but that might be too soon."

"Yeah, you'll be too sore, I'd expect," giggled Tonks.

"Oh, that reminds me," Hermione said. "Is he, ah, well-endowed?"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny hissed, but she couldn't help giggling herself.

"Well, is he?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny said as she rolled onto her side to look at Hermione and Tonks. "I don't have anything to judge against, do I?"

"C'mon, what do you think?" Tonks asked. "Average, small, huge?"

Ginny went bright red as she tried to think about it. "Alright, fairly big, I think." They all broke into a fit of uncontrollable giggles that stopped only when Mrs. Weasely pounded on the door and yelled that they had better go to sleep because she wanted them to de-gnome the garden tomorrow.

As soon as she had left to tell off the boys, Ginny rolled onto her pillow and said, "G'night, Hermione, g'night, Tonks."

"Night, slut," Tonks said jovially.

"Pleasant dreams, my dirty little whore," replied Hermione sleepily.

Ginny smirked up at the ceiling, realizing that this whole working-for-the-Order thing might not be so bad.


	11. A New Romance Blooms

Oh, I've told you enough bloody times, you thick-headed trolls! The characters, inventions, lingo, and most of the settings are done by J. K. Rowling. I just mess around with them as she only puts out stories every two or three years.

**Chapter Eleven: A New Romance Blooms**

The next morning, Mrs. Weasely pounded on everyone's door at the crack of dawn, yelling for them to be ready to work in ten minutes. Ginny, Tonks, and Hermione complained loudly as they tumbled out of bed and dressed in their warmest clothes. They arrived in the kitchen a few minutes before the boys, all of whom were looking equally sleepy and tightly bound in sweaters and scarves. Ron gave Ginny a very strange look, but Harry wouldn't meet her gaze, preferring to look into his empty porridge bowl.

Mrs. Weasely ladled all of them a large bowl of oatmeal, adding a bit of extra honey in Ginny's and giving her a sad look. As they all began to eat and talk amongst themselves, Mrs. Weasely looked at Tonks and said, "Oh, you don't have to de-gnome, dear. Lord knows I won't make you do my housework; you've got your own house. You can go back up to bed if you want."

"Tha's awright," said Tonks, her mouth full of oatmeal. She swallowed and continued, "The flat doesn't take much work, and I don't mind staying here. I think Remus might come by for dinner, even."

"Wonderful," Mrs. Weasely said, looking distractedly at Ginny. "Love, you can go back up to bed, too. You had . . . a trying day yesterday." She looked to be on the verge of tears again.

"Hang on!" Ron said indignantly. "Just because she's . . ." he seemed to be searching for tasteful words, "working for the Order doesn't mean--"

"You shut your trap, Ron!" Mrs. Weasely hissed. She looked as if sparks would start crackling from her hair. "This is very different from normal work. Your sister is very brave for doing this for the Order." A single tear fell down her face, and she hurried to wipe it away.

"It's alright, Mum," Ginny said as she patted her mother's arm. "I'll help do the de-gnoming." She gave Ron a scathing look, and he stared into the remains of his porridge, turning crimson.

The de-gnoming was slow, cold work. The brown little potato-looking creatures seemed to be reluctant to leave their homes, which meant a lot of digging for the Weasely, Harry, Hermione, and Tonks.

Ginny had just seized a particularly mean gnome, and was in the process of chucking him over the fence when Harry came up to her. "Ginny?" he said as the gnome flew forty feet through the air. "Nice throw."

"Thanks," she replied.

"Ah, could I have a private word?" He was going slightly red.

"Yeah." She walked next to him as he led her to a bench right along the edge of the garden, a good twenty yards from the others. "What's up?"

"I . . . it's just . . . be careful," he finally muttered.

That was all he was going to say? "Harry, it's alright." Ginny smiled and placed her hand over his, but he drew it away quickly.

"I mean . . . damn it, that's not just it," he replied as he stared at her intently. "Ginny, you know I still like you, right?"

"I'd hoped so," she admitted. "I still like you, too. Wait," she seemed to have a mental _click_, "you don't think that just because I'm shagging Snape that I don't like you anymore?"

"Well, it certainly makes things more difficult."

Ginny considered this for a moment. It was true, she still fancied Harry quite a bit, but he refused to date her because of the whole protection-from-Voldemort thing, and the fact that she was having sex with a man for whom she might still have feelings didn't help matters. "I know," she finally replied.

"Well, I was just thinking," he was definitely blushing bright red now, "I mean, I know I'm trying to protect you by not seeing you romantically, but now it looks like you're in more danger than I could have ever put you in. I mean, if it's too awkward . . . with your work for the Order, I mean . . . I'd understand . . ."

"If you're asking me to be your girlfriend again," Ginny said, smiling faintly, "then, of course I will."

Harry beamed. "Excellent," he said, giving her a soft kiss. Nothing like Snape's icily seductive ones, but a sweet, genuinely loving kiss.

Ginny grinned after they broke apart. "Now, you have to promise not to be jealous of my work, alright?"

Harry laughed a laugh that suggested a great tension had just been broken. "I promise not to be jealous of Snape. Wow, I never thought I'd say that."

Ginny giggled. "And don't think this means you can go off with your own Death Eater unless a member of the Order has suggested it to help get information."

"Oh, but I really wanted to get Draco's mum," Harry mock complained, then feigned a vomiting fit.

"Oy!" came Tonk's voice from across the garden, "Are you two going to sit there and flirt all day, or are you going to do some work?"

Harry and Ginny both laughed and walked back to the gnome hovel, hand in hand.

Dinner that night was quite enjoyable. Several members of the Order had arrived, and Mrs. Weasely made a large pork roast and potatoes for the occasion. Being in the kitchen all day seemed to calm her down a bit; she wasn't crying every time she looked at Ginny, anyways. Kingsley, Lupin, and Mundungus were all in a corner, laughing as Tonks told a very animated joke that seemed to be about a troll. Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and Mr. Weasely spoke quietly as they sipped on cocktails. Fred and George had even shown us just to tease a very romantic Bill and Fleur by chucking vials of contraceptive potion at Fleur's back when she wasn't looking. Every time she swung around to shriek "who is zis 'ou keeps 'itting me wiz leetle bottles?", Fred, George, and Ron would become engrossed in a discussion on card tricks, which caused Harry and Ginny, who were sitting on the steps, to double up with silent laughter. It was lucky that Fleur decided not to read the bottles, as she might have exploded with rage.

After about five minutes of this, Bill took her arm and said, "C'mon, dear, let's go to the garden for fresh air." He gave Fred and George scathing looks that told Ginny that he _had_ read the vials and that they would pay later.

The three youngest Weasely sons strode over to Harry and Ginny, laughing hysterically. "If they haven't gone off to snog in private," George said with a snort, "I'm a Pygmy Puff."

"Ah, I wouldn't go around telling people that," Ron chuckled, and George chucked a potion vial at him. It bounced off his shoulder and rolled to Ginny's feet, its progress watched by everyone.

"Oy, you might want to have some of that, yourself, Ginny," Fred laughed.

Ginny blushed scarlet. "Shut it, Fred." She looked up at Harry, who caught her eye for a moment and looked at his shoes, going red as well.

"I didn't mean for you and Harry," Fred retorted. "I mean, do you two need some? I didn't realize things were moving that quickly."

"Excellent, Harry," George said with a wink, "you have managed to bed our sister, and we're not even going to kill you."

"We might jinx you if you dump her, though," grinned Fred.

Harry laughed. "Relax; I haven't been shagging your sister." He looked up at Ginny and gave her the smallest of winks.

"Damn shame," George lamented, "But I think Fred was referring to Ginny's other love interest."

"It's not a love interest, idiot," Ginny argued. "It's work for the Order. D'you honestly think I want to be shagging him?"

"One never knows with you, Gin," Fred said. "I wouldn't be-- okay, I'd be rather shocked if you _did_ want to sleep with him, but still, maybe he has something he's hiding from us."

"But, seriously, Ginny," George said, "you really might need something. It'd be just like that git to get you pregnant, and then where would you be?"

"Sitting at home in shame with a red-haired, hook-nosed little bastard child, that's where," answered Fred darkly.

"Don't call the child I'm never going to have a bastard," Ginny argued half-heartedly, but George had a point. She hadn't even considered protection. Perhaps Snape had already thought of this. She would have to take a few vials and talk to him about it on Wednesday. "Alright, give us a few bottles, then."

George handed her a sackful of clear vials with acid green potion inside them. "One once a week should do, I think," he said, looking more serious than Ginny had ever seen.

"Please take them, Ginny," Fred said. "I'm not joking, for a change. I want you to be as safe as possible. I don't trust this prat for a moment."

"And if he's in bed with my little sister," Ron added, "he's got tons of chances to do you some serious damage. I don't know why they're making you do this. It's really, really dangerous."

Ginny uncorked a bottle and swallowed the potion in one gulp. It burnt like fire as it hit her stomach, and she shuddered. "Honestly, Ron, It's alright." Ginny smiled unconvincingly at her brothers. She hadn't even thought about it. What if she did get pregnant or got some sort of disease? Her stomach clenched at the thought of it. Then again, what if he decided o perform magic and jinx her into oblivion, leaving her worse than dead, naked, in his bed, for the Ministry to find. She really hadn't considered the dangers at all.

But, then, Snape was attracted to her. True, this wasn't the same as liking her or wanting to keep her safe, but it was better than detesting her. He was surely capable or murder, but Ginny wasn't really a threat. Honestly, he had made an Unbreakable Vow to kill Dumbledore. Surely none of the Death Eaters would think of a pathetic little girl who just wanted to shag an older man would be a strong threat to the Dark Order.

"Ginny?" Harry was calling her from what seemed like a great distance. She looked up to see Fred, George, and Ron talking to Mr. Weasely, who was nodding at a small green vial. "Let's go out back, get away from this crowd."

Ginny nodded and stood to walk with Harry out the back door into the garden. As they settled onto a wooden swing for two, they heard an exasperated cry.

"Can't you leave us the hell alone for _five minutes?_" came the voice of Bill, who had peeked his head out of a rose bush. Fleur's face appeared next to his, looking flushed, her hair in a messy bun.

"Easy, Bill," Ginny said exasperatedly, "we came out here for privacy, too."

Fleur sniffed as she looked at Harry and Ginny, but her pretty face softened. "Eet's alright, Bill," she said, smoothly picking a leaf out of his hair. "Zey just want to be alone, too, bless ze dears." With that, Bill nodded, and they both ducked into the bush, letting out loud _smacks_ and giggles of "Stop zat, seelly!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the pair of them and turned back to Harry. "I can't believe they don't mind us being right over th--" but she was cut off as Harry kissed her.

The kiss seemed to last ages. There was no excited grabbing, as there had been whenever Dean kissed her, and there was no sticky swapping of spit or seductive wrestling of tongues as there was with Snape, just soft, delicate kisses. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry as he cradled her head, stroking her hair softly. After a moment, Ginny playfully caught his bottom lip between hers as she pulled away. She gave Harry a shy sort of smile as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Thanks," Ginny sighed, "I needed that."

Harry placed his arm around her and stroked her arm. "I know I'm probably not the most skilled kisser you've seen . . ." He let the sentence hang nonchalantly, but Ginny knew he was referring to Snape. He must have heard her talking last night. She had forgotten how thin the walls of her house were; they rendered Extendable Ears quite useless.

"I don't care," Ginny said softly. "You like me. That matters more than any kind of skill in the world."

Harry grinned broadly as Ginny settled further into the crook of his arm, and the pair of them sat for several minutes, listening to the sounds of chirruping crickets and Bill and Fleur's frantic kissing.

A few minutes later, Ginny heard her mother yell, "Bill, Fleur! Harry, Ginny! Get inside; dinner's ready!" The four of them appeared at the table a moment later. Fleur's pink lipstick was all over Bill, and her hair still had several red rose petals in the tangles. The other members of the table exchanged looks and tried not to laugh as Mrs. Weasely served them, and Ginny knew that they found humor not only in Bill and Fleur, but also in Harry and herself. She glanced up at Harry, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines, but it was quite clear that neither of them really minded at the moment.

_Let them laugh_, Ginny thought. _See if we care._


End file.
